


Welcome to Seaside

by ganseys_mint_plant



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Malec, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganseys_mint_plant/pseuds/ganseys_mint_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaside, Florida is the Beverly Hills of beach rentals and cottages overlooking the Gulf of Mexico. </p><p>Alexander Lightwood founds himself trapped in the city of the rich and snobby and forced to get a job. He finds refuge in a little bookshop and plans on a low-key summer but the boy in the record shop upstairs has other plans.</p><p>Sometimes, summer is a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1]

After the fourth lecture, Alec had it memorized. It boiled down to a single point though: he had to get a job this summer.

It wasn't about the money-- no, the Lightwoods were loaded. So much so that they were staying at a seaside cottage for the entire summer in one of the most expensive towns in America.

It was a beautiful Victorian cottage, nestled between two other equally beautiful (and equally overpriced) cottages, with a stunning view of the Gulf of Mexico. From the highest balcony, you could occasionally catch a glimpse of a shark. Or a dolphin. Alec didn't really know the difference between fins.

But he did know the cost of the house: $884 per night.

So he definitely didn't need the money. He had a healthy trust fund that was waiting for him. But his dad wanted to teach him a few lessons.

"--be a man--"

"--providing for a family--"

"--experience--"

"--college applications--"

Alec got the point. He got it when he was putting all the money from his lemonade stand into a savings account at the age of five. Even though archery was the only aspect of Boy Scout camp he could manage, his father paid Alec's way through the ranks because "it would look good in the future." Every day of his life seemed to be a training course on how to successfully be an adult and an even more successful business man.

Alexander still felt far from college and farther from being an adult. He wasn't ready; his father had failed.

The fourth (and final) lecture happened just after dinner. His siblings were going down the beach but his father held him back on the porch, lecturing him as they ran into the waves with reckless abandon.

"I got it," Alec assured his doubtful father. "I'll get a job. I'll look tomorrow."

It was only partially lie.

............

Alec's eyes watched Jace's eyes not-so-subtly check out the girls passing by.

There seemed to be a rule in town that any clothes other than swimwear were prohibited. The tourists were in tacky t-shirts or bikinis; there was no in between.

"So job?" Jace asked, snapping back to their previous conversation.

"I don't even know how to find a job," Alec sighed.

"Just go inside and ask," Jace said.

"Ask where?"

Jace stopped in the doorway of a shop.

Inside, Alec could smell old books and lavender. It was heavenly.

"A book shop?"

Jace nodded.

"The worst they can do is say no."

"That sounds pretty bad actually," Alec said.

"Let me talk to them then," Jace said, stepping inside. Alec followed, hoping to stop Jace before he ended up enslaved in the tiny shop without thinking it through.

But he was already leaning on the counter, speaking to a woman hidden behind a pile of books, a smile plastered on his face.

Alec approached carefully.

Jace's games were always so unpredictable.

But Jace discreetly pulled him into the owner's line of sight.

"This is my brother, Alec," Jace said. Alec reached over the counter, shaking her hand.

"Your brother was telling me about how you boys are looking for work," the woman said. She had to be in her late thirties. A wedding band was shining in the Florida sun that leaked through the dusty window panes.

"I'm thinking about one of those boat rental places but Alec would just burn in the sun," Jace laughed.

Alec kept the light smile on his face despite the fact that Jace was poking fun at his paleness.

"Well, I'm looking for some extra help for tourist season," she said. "Are you interested?"

Alec hated saying it, but Jace had a charm about him that was all his own.

And he knew how to use it.


	2. [2]

There were a couple of perks about working at the bookshop.

First and foremost was the air conditioning. The cottage, in all it's greatness, had experienced a loss in centralized air around 3 am. By four, it was excruciatingly hot inside. Alec had escaped to the porch, falling asleep in a chair. Even then it was still sweltering. The repairman had been called but he couldn't arrive for another couple of hours, so any excuse to get to a place with A/C had to be used.

Then there was the atmosphere in general. It wasn't rushed and hurried like the gelato shop next door. It smelled amazing considering the number of sweaty tourists that came through the doors. Then there were the books that Alec's nerdy side enjoyed.

And Kate, the woman who ran the bookshop, was an all-around good person. She called Alec later that same night and asked him to be at the shop at 8 am, an hour before they opened.

The next hour was a whirlwind of information and procedures. Alec wanted to take notes-- maybe that was just the student in him.

Then Kate stuck him at the cash register, unlocked the doors, and left him to fend for himself.

The morning started off slow, people milling around. Alec awkwardly watched each of them enter, poke around, open a book or two, then leave.

He made his first sale to an elderly woman a little before eleven.

It rapidly picked up then though, as visitors came off the beaches to avoid the sun in search of food and cold air.

At one, Kate emerged from the office and sent Alec on lunch.

This part he wasn't sure about. What was lunch? Where could he go? When did he have to be back?

He asked the question but never managed to speak them out loud. He slipped out the back door, unlocking his bike from the bike rack.

He looked up as someone was descending the outside stairs that led to the second story, which was actually a record store called "The Needle."

Alec watched as a flame leaped out of a lighter, lighting a cigarette. It was a disgusting habit and a horrible first impression on Alec. He didn't seem like the smoking type at all, outside of the bright blue hair. He was wearing clothes he was more likely to see on the aspiring fashion designer kids at school rather than the druggies.

Rather than watch the smoker, Alec pulled out his phone.

Alec: I'm on break. Where are you?

Jace: Break but busy...

Busy meant he found a girl and Alec was on his own.

The man (which was really an overstatement; he couldn't have been older than Alec) finally caught a glimpse of Alec.

He immediately laughed, confusing Alec.

Was it the way he looked? Was it the way he stood? Was it his bike?

The guy shook his head one last time and Alec rode away on his bike before he could start chuckling again.

...........

Work continued uneventfully for a week. Alec started at 8:30 and was home by 5:30 for family dinner and relaxation on the beach.

It wasn't the ideal summer vacation; that would be never leaving his room, with the exception of the beach. But Kate was paying him far more than he deserved and even snuck a book or two in his backpack every once in awhile.

He got to know the regulars: vacationers who needed their next steamy summer romance novel for the poolside and old, retired men who wanted to reread their war experience in history novels.

Alec managed to venture up to The Needle once, just to look around but the smoker wasn't there.

He was, however, on the back steps after work on a Saturday. Thunder and lightning were crackling overhead and no one was outside if they could help it.

The smoker sat on the second lowest step, head in his hands. He wore black today, as if he were in morning.

Alec tried to sneak by, avoiding both confrontation and the inherent danger of strangers. But his bike crunched on the gravelly road.

The smoker looked up.

The light that had been his eyes on Alec's first day was gone. He looked like a wreck. This was a level beyond "having a bad day." It was more like he hadn't sleep in days or--

"You again," he growled, not in an unfriendly way, more tired.

Alec was silent. He couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Bad things happen in alleys like this one, even in quaint little towns like this.

"Stop looking at me. I look like hell and I know it," he grumbled.

"You don't really," Alec said, trying to appease him. The stranger raised a eyebrow. Really? it seemed to ask.

"Yes, I do," he sighed. "My mother-- well, I suppose it was Harold--" he snarled the word, "--discovered my cigarettes."

So he was Alec's age. . .

"And since that was my last pack, my addiction has ended early."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alec asked.

"Aren't we friends? Don't friends tell each other everything?"

"I don't even know your name-- No!" Alec said, a little too loudly.

"Magnus Bane," he said, rushing through the words like they-- his very own name-- was an inconvenience.

"We have nothing in common," Alec said.

"We're both trapped in this sunbeam of a town and we both work in this shack." He pointed to the building.

"You work at The Needle?"

Magnus nodded. Then his head fell back into his hands.

"It's about to storm," Alec said.

"Mm."

"You should get home," Alec said.

"I'd rather face the rain."

"I wouldn't," Alec said, softly. "It was nice meeting you then."

"Mm."

Alec didn't know what to say so he rode away.


	3. [3]

Considering how much Alec sucked at fishing, he was surprised that Max asked him to teach him how.

But Max had muttered something about "Dad" and "conference call," after he popped the question on Alec.

Alec, on the other hand, was staring out the window as the mysterious Magnus Bane walked in front of the Lightwood's beach house, kicking something along the side walk. So obviously he was distracted.

It was Monday and Alec's only day off. The weekend tourists were leaving so Monday was the day to relax and repair the damage they had done.

Alec agreed anyways and an hour later he was knee-deep in the Gulf of Mexico, teaching Max how to cast his line.

"Really, this is more of Jace's forte--"

"Alec," Max whined. Even the twelve year old hated Alec's self-pity.

"Okay, okay," Alec sighed. "So just hold the rod behind you."

He jumped out of Max's way before giving him the next instructions.

"Press the trigger-thingy and throw it."

For his first time, Max managed to cast the rod pretty well.

Alec looked back to the house, searching for someone on the porch. In a normal family someone would be back there taking pictures.

No one was there; just white sand and an occupied house filled with otherwise occupied people.

On the beach, however, there was Magnus, sucking on a lollipop and watching in way that was most definitely creepy.

"Reel in the line a little, Max," Alec said, wading back to shore.

"'lec! Wait!" Max shouted.

"You'll be fine; I'll be right back," Alec called behind his shoulder.

"'Trigger-thingy?'" Magnus scoffed as Alec approached. He had popped the sucker out of his mouth and held it in an entirely pretentious manner.

"What's it called then?" Alec countered.

Magnus smirked, trying to cover up the fact that he knew nothing about fishing.

"What are you doing out here?" Alec asked.

"Trying to escape my house," Magnus said, sticking the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Do you want to fish?" Alec said. "I have another rod--"

"No thanks," Magnus said. "I'll just walk. Who's the midget?"

"My brother, Max," Alec said, looking back. Max was doing fine; he was a fast learner when people actually gave him a chance. As the youngest of four, opportunities just didn't come for him.

Alec looked back at Magnus, who was watching Max.

A second later, he grinned, though.

"Well your brother just caught a fish, Alec."

Alec could hear him smack the stupid suckers as Alec ran into the water in a desperate attempt to save his brother from a fish.

...........

Thursday was food truck day in the city square. Alec had found an amazing Asian place and sat on the front steps of the book shop, eating spring rolls.

Tourists melted by, their weekends just beginning.

It was always entertaining watching them come in with such high hopes for their vacation and watching them crash and burn as they realized the Florida's heat wasn't comfortable: it was scorching.

The heat was beginning not to bother Alec, which was something he both feared and appreciated. It meant he had been here too long.

"Did he get the fish?"

Alec looked up, shading his eyes from the sun. Magnus was wearing a horrid shade of burnt orange today, paired with black skinny jeans.

"No," Alec said. "We reeled it in. He was holding it and it started moving again. It hit us both."

"I know," Magnus said, a smile creeping across his face. "I stayed and watched. I just wanted to hear you say it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Tootsie Roll Pop-- orange.

"What's with the lollipops?" Alec asked.

"It's supposed to help ease the symptoms of withdrawal," Magnus said. "I'm playing mindgames with myself and I'm losing."

"Not that I support smoking, but you obviously got a pack before so why can't you get one now?" Alec asked.

"Excellent question," Magnus said.

He apparently took that as a sign of conversation and plopped down next to Alec.

"I just moved here because my mother found a boy toy down here. My supplier was up in New York," Magnus said.

"In the city?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded.

"I live in Manhattan," Alec said. In an over-dramatic gesture, Magnus grabbed Alec's arm, clinging to it.

"Take me back with you," Magnus begged. "I'm not joking."

"My parents already adopted one kid," Alec said, pushing Magnus off. "They won't do it again."

"Handful?"

"Um--" Jace wasn't a handful as much as he was-- well, he was Jace and his ego was bigger than Queens. "--sure."

Magnus stood back up, unwrapping the lollipop.

"See you around then," Magnus said.

Alec finished off his spring rolls, then got back to work.


	4. [4]

Their lunch time encounters usually lasted about five minutes and they added a moment of brightness to Alec's otherwise dull days.

Magnus and his comments were horribly rude. But it was the kind you didn't mind laughing at because he was genuinely funny.

He obviously didn't care about anyone but himself. Alec hated that quality in any person. To go your entire life acting like a snob wasn't a respectable way to live.

Magnus also lived on a different level than Alec: he didn't give a single damn. He didn't care what you thought of him and that explained the outlandish outfits, the ear piercing that Alec had discovered during one of their talks, and his opinions. Your problems weren't his problems; he could relate but he wouldn't trouble himself with them.

On the outside, he wasn't a listener, but Alec knew he had it in him to be silent for a single second, if he really wanted to.

Their conversations were almost always one-sided but from what Alec could tell, he was Magnus' only source of friendship.

If you could call it that.

"I am officially 21 days into my rehab program," Magnus boasted as he descended the stairs at the back of the store. Alec was just leaving for his break.

"Is that a big deal?" Alec asked.

"It takes 21 days, scientifically speaking, to break a habit," Magnus said, tossing chewed lollipop stick into a nearby trash can. 

"I read that article," Alec said. Magnus raised an eyebrow. "It can take up to thirty."

"Well, I'm celebrating anyways," Magnus said. "Aren't you going to the band in the amphitheater tonight?"

"Yeah," Alec said, cautiously. He had told Magnus that yesterday; he was going with his family.

"So I'll meet you at the flagpole at 8, okay?" Magnus said.

Alec shrugged.

"Sure."

He was trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

His first (and probably only) friend of the summer.

Or maybe something more?

...........

**7:56 pm- Jace: Still standing at that flagpole?**

**7:57 pm- Alec: Yes.**

**7:58 pm- Jace: Don't be disappointed if he doesn't show.**

**7:58 pm- Alec: I don't need you dictating my emotions.**

**7:59 pm- Jace: Still not there?**

**7:59 pm- Alec: Are you watching me?**

**7:59 pm- Jace: No...**

**8:01 pm- Jace: I'm going to kill him.**

**8:02 pm- Alec: It's fine. I didn't expect him to show up anyways.**

**8:02 pm- Jace: Yeah, you don't know how depressed that sounded.**

.........

"Cotton candy!" Max shouted. The band was set to go on at 8:30 and it was 8:25.

Alec was stuck back with his family.

Jace had ran off with Isabelle in search of her new crush.

"I'll take you," Alec said, eager to escape watchful eyes. Max jumped up from his lawn chair and Alec guided him through the growing crowd towards the food venders.

Just beyond them was a patch of forest, and people were running in and out of it, using the thick tree cover as privacy for illicit activities.

As Max ordered and paid, Alec's eyes caught a shimmer of blue glitter beneath a cloud of smoke in a less dense part.

"Just go straight back to Mom and Dad, okay?" Alec told Max. Max nodded, mouth teeming with cotton candy.

Alec slipped between the cotton candy tent and the lemonade stand, headed straight for the smoker.

His prediction was right.

As soon as he stepped into the forest, his foot snapped on a stick and the smoker turned around.

"Magnus," Alec sighed. He was a mix of fury and disappointment and he hoped Magnus could see it in his eyes.

And he hoped it hurt him.

"Alec--"

Alec put his hand up to stop Magnus' impending spew of meaningless apologies.

He couldn't keep his shaking hand up though, and it fell back to his side.

"I hope you. . . die of lung cancer!" Alec snapped, because it was the only insult that came to his mind.

With that, he left.


	5. [5]

"Wow. I didn't realize you could look more depressed than usual," Isabelle said, ruffling Alec's hair as she passed by him in the hall.

"Thanks, Izzy," Alec snapped. It was the morning after the concert. He didn't remember the songs the bands played; he just remembered his melancholy thoughts.

Magnus had lied about quitting (or relapsed, either one was bad) and stood him up. How else was he supposed to feel?

His phone started ringing as he descended the stairs.

"Alec?" Kate asked as soon as he accepted the call.

"Yes?"

"You can stay home today. There's a storm coming in."

Alec pushed a curtain aside, inspecting the weather. The usually blue sky had turned an angry shade of grey.

"Oh, okay," Alec said. Kate hung up. She was being oddly curt.

In the kitchen, Max was arguing with their dad about going outside.

"It's a hurricane, Max," Robert said. "You're not going outside and that's final."

Max turned around a furious pout on his face.

"'lec, will you take me out?" Max asked.

Alec's eyes were drawn to his father.

"No," Alec said, never looking at his little brother. "Dad's right."

"You can stay inside today," Robert said, pushing past the two boys for the stairs.

"Board game?" Max asked.

"Not today," Alec sighed. The whole Magnus affair had torn him apart for some reason. He hadn't even know him that long-- so why was he so upset?

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Max whined.

"I don't know!"Alec shouted, crueler than had meant it to sound.

Max's eyebrows scrunched up in hurt and he stumbled away from Alec, betrayed.

Alec suddenly lost his appetite.

...........

Around nine, it started raining, accompanied by lightning and thunder.

The weather was the perfect addition to Alec's moping session as he sat curled up in his heaviest blanket wearing his large sweater. 

He stared out the window, watching a few stragglers run past. It was the only source of entertainment he allowed himself.

He fell asleep at some point, not dreaming of anything.

He woke up to something banging at the window.

Alec immediately assumed it was a piece of debris as the hurricane picked up in force.

He peeled the curtain aside and found himself face-to-face with Magnus.

"Open the window!" he shouted over the sound of pounding rain.

Alec shook his head, still in shock.

The winds had to be insanely strong.

"I need your help!" Magnus shouted. "Open the damn window."

Alec's fingers, ignoring his brain's wishes, found the lock of the window, unlocking it.

Rain instantly started leaking in. Alec tossed his blankets aside and pulled Magnus in through the window.

He was a soaken wet mess and the floor looked even worse. Alec pulled the window shut with some degree of difficulty.

"I know you're pissed at me--" Alec chucked his towel at Magnus' head, "--but my cat is missing and I'm assuming he's outside."

"You want me to find your cat?" Alec asked.

Magnus scrunched his lips together, looking at the ground.

"Please, Alec, I wouldn't have come unless it was important," Magnus said. "And I won't talk to you at all, I just need a second pair of eyes and someone to scream his name. I can barely speak as it is."

"Okay," Alec sighed. He wasn't in it for Magnus' love; he just had to do the right thing.

"Thank you," Magnus said, as Alec pulled a jacket on.

"What's your cat's name, anyways?"

Magnus unlocked the window again, looking back at Alec as rain hit his face.

"Chairman Meow," he said with a grin.

........

"Chairman!" Alec shouted. They were sweeping through the woods in the behind Magnus' cottage. "Chairman Meow!"

Magnus' now-hoarse voice was shouting the same stuff.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Alec shouted. The rain seemed to be falling heavier and faster at an unbelievable rate. It was impossible to see more than a few yards ahead.

"Check in the trees," Magnus yelled to Alec. Alec looked up, shielding his eyes from the rain.

He was going to get hypothermia.

"I hate cats," Alec mumbled.

"I heard that," Magnus said, suddenly by Alec's side.

"Go away," Alec said. "Chairman Meow!"

Magnus didn't leave Alec's side as he pushed past a bush.

"I am sorry," Magnus said.

"Now's not the time," Alec said.

"Alec, I was being stupid--"

"Obviously," Alec said, turning around. Maybe it was for the best that they had their inevitable confrontation now. "I thought you quit and you stood me up! I don't know which one I'm more furious about."

"I stole one from my coworker's bag," Magnus admitted.

"What? Were you trying to see if you were really cured?" Alec asked. "Because that's not how it works."

"My nicotine-deprived brain didn't believe that," Magnus said. Staring up at his eyes, Alec could see the bags returning under his eyes.

"You stood me up to smoke," Alec said. "It's disgusting."

"I know! I'm trying to quit. I really am, Alec," Magnus said.

They stood there in the middle of a muddy mini-forest, a foot of water between their faces.

Magnus took a step closer and Alec panicked. He did not want to be kissed. Not by Magnus and most definitely not in the middle of a hurricane.

"Chairman Meow!" he shouted, turning away from Magnus.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Magnus shaking his head, not in disappointment with Alec but with himself.

There was one last patch they hadn't checked. It was the part closer to Magnus' house.

"Chairman!" Alec shouted, hopefully for one, last, final time.

When he looked up, there was a bright white patch of drenched fur, perched up in a willow tree.

"Magnus! I found him!" Alec cried with glee. He'd be able to go inside now!

"Shoot," Magnus said, skidding to a halt at Alec's side. "I've got a fear of heights."

He looked over at Alec.

"Last favor," Magnus begged.

Alec looked back at the tree. It'd be easy to climb. That didn't mean he wanted to.

"Magnus, I am so done with you," Alec said. "I'm serious."

"I know, I know," Magnus said, though neither of them believed his words.

Lightning cracked directly overhead.

"I'm going to die," Alec whispered as he approached the tree.

Two minutes later, he was clinging to a branch ten feet off the ground, inching towards the cat.

Chairman Meow mewed quietly.

"Come here," Alec said through gritted teeth.

"Speak quietly to him," Magnus said. "Make your voice calming."

"I'm going to kill you," Alec whispered and cooed. "Come here, ugly."

His fingers barely brushed the Chairman's fur and the cat sprung down from the tree.

In shock, Alec lost his grip on the tree and found himself falling.

In his second of free fall, he braced himself for immense pain and being covered in mud.

Instead, he found himself, hovering above the ground, held in arms of Magnus.

"Now we're even," Magnus said, dropping Alec's feet to the ground.

Alec straightened up.

Chairman Meow was sitting politely beside Magnus.

A cat that well-behaved didn't just run away in the middle of a storm and sit in a tree for an hour.

That, Alec knew for sure.

So what was Magnus playing at?

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, straightening up.

"It's about to get much worse," Magnus said, inspecting the sky. Alec didn't believe it got worse than this. "You should get home. Thank you."

It was such a passive thing to say after an aggressive maneuver to get Alec's company. 

"Okay," Alec said.

"Don't get lost," Magnus said, scooping up his cat.

"Okay," Alec nodded, not moving.

"Go be mad at me somewhere else," Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm not really mad at you," Alec said. "I'm-- I mean, I am mad. But I'm--"

"Over it?" Magnus finished, hopefully.

"No. I'm willing to put it down as a strike and move on," Alec said.

"So we're playing baseball now?" Magnus asked.

"We're obviously playing games and running in pointless circles," Alec said. "So, yes, baseball."

Magnus leaned in, kissing Alec on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for screwing up," Magnus said. "I'll see you in a few days?"

Alec turned around, smiling at the sudden warmth in his cheeks.

He sprinted home before he could get wetter.


	6. [6]

The storm lasted for a day, wrecking havoc around town.

After spending the morning around the beach house cleaning up fallen palm trees and burying beached fishes in the sand with Max, Alec went to work. The bookshop was fine but Kate had him in the city square, cleaning up trash, rather than working the register.

A little after noon, when the sun's heat was doing it's worse, Magnus appeared at Alec's side.

They picked up the trash with gloved hands in silence for awhile.

"Was your cat okay?" Alec asked. Silence was nice until it was uncomfortable. 

"Oh, yes," Magnus said. There was a lollipop in his mouth, interrupting his words. "So you got home safely."

"Obviously," Alec said, picking up a soda can.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Were you worried?" Alec asked, straightening up. Hunching over the ground was doing a number on his back. Magnus rose too, matching Alec's posture.

"Only slightly," Magnus said. "I don't have your number so I couldn't check."

Alec stared at him for a moment in shock.

"Alright," Alec sighed.

Magnus smiled, pulling out his phone and thrusting it into Alec's hands as he stripped the sweaty gloves off.

He typed his number into a contact.

I can't believe I'm serious doing this, he thought.

But he handed the phone back and caught Magnus' contagious smile.

.........

**Magnus: Music in the park tonight?**

**Alec: I'm going with my family.**

**Magnus: so sneak away. Live a little.**

**Alec: you're going to be the death of me.**

**Magnus: there are worse ways to go.**

The Music in the Park was another town tradition the Lightwoods had adopted as their own.

Tonight was a local folk band (those still existed?). They hauled their lawn chairs and cheap picnic blanket out to the lawn and joined the amassing crowd. 

Alec sat with his family for a little while, trying to divert their suspicions. His sudden shift from upset to upbeat and happy had made them a little uneasy.

"I'm going to get food," Alec said, suddenly, jumping up in the middle of a song. Their eyes and ears were on the band though, so he slipped away without ease.

He found Magnus leaning against a tree near the edge of the woods.

"Hey there," Magnus said, pushing himself off the tree. There was a stupid smile on his face.

"Hi," Alec said, stepping to stand beside him. The band was just barely audible from this distance.

"What's new?"

"Absolutely nothing," Alec said. "My family thinks I'm crazy but that's nothing new."

"Why?"

Alec looked at him with empty eyes.

Magnus nodded, a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Do you even like this band?" Magnus asked.

"No," Alec said. "Not my style."

"Let's go do something," Magnus said.

"Like what?" Alec asked.

"The record store is still open. Let's listen to something we actually like," Magnus proposed. He took Alec's hand, without hesitation.

Alec jumped at the physical contact. But Magnus' eyes begged for Alec to trust him.

So he did.

They started walking towards the center of the town, not speaking a word. Alec's eyes looked for anyone who might be around, watching them. But mostly, he stared at the way their fingers interlocked so perfectly.

They climbed the stairs up to The Needle and Magnus pulled out a set of keys.

"I thought you said it was open," Alec said. 

"If you have the keys, it's always open," Magnus said with a daring smile. He opened the door, guiding Alec inside. The lights were off and they stayed that way. Magnus' hand slipped away with his, and Alec was frozen in the middle of the shop.

"Magnus--"

"My mother's boyfriend owns this place," Magnus said, rifling through a box of CDs. "Does that make it better?"

"I suppose," Alec said, trying to look around. It was hard to see anything when the lights were off. He'd only come up once before, just to browse on his break so he'd only had a few minutes. "Is that the one you don't like? The Harold?"

"Yeah, let's not talk about it," Magnus said. "Come here."

Alec moved towards the sound of Magnus' voice. 

"Put these on," he commanded. A pair of headphones snapped on over his ears. "Now listen."

A girl started singing, the music loud in his ears.

Club music wasn't usually his first choice of music but he was liking this one.

_"Pink toes pressed against the carpet_  
Show your face and finish what you started  
The record spins down the alley late night  
Be my friend, surround me like a satellite 

_Tiger on the prowl_  
East of Eden  
Coming for you now 

_Keep me from the cages under the control_  
Running in the dark to find East of Eden  
Keep me from the cages under the control  
Running in the dark to find East of Eden." 

Magnus' hand was on his arm, catching Alec's attention.

The gesture begged for Alec's eyes to meet Magnus'. Alec gave him exactly what he wanted, staring into his oddly orange eyes. It seemed supernatural but everything about Magnus seemed odd.

Why should his eyes be any different?

_"Call me wild, drinking up the sunshine_  
Be my man and show me what it feels like  
Denim sky unbuttoned down the middle  
Spilling out little by little 

_Tiger on the prowl_  
East of Eden  
Coming for you now." 

Alec watched Magnus, the words starting to become a background noise to him.

Like a soundtrack to the tension between them.

_"Keep me from the cages under the control_  
Running in the dark to find East of Eden  
Keep me from the cages under the control  
Running in the dark to find East of Eden." 

Alec pulled the headphones off of Magnus, then did the same to his own. He could still hear the words echoing, again and again.

_"To find East of Eden_  
To find East of Eden  
To find East of Eden  
To find East of Eden." 

Alec's hands took Magnus' face, pulling him close until they were only inches apart. He could feel Magnus' excited energy resounding with his rapidly beating heart.

_"If I wanted to stay_  
You don't mind, you're a true believer  
Take it up with the bad man  
Scribbling like the concrete fever." 

The chorus crooned on as Alec closed the distance between the two of them.

_"Keep me from the cages under the control_  
Running in the dark to find East of Eden  
Keep me from the cages under the control  
Running in the dark to find East of Eden." 

It was soft kiss, the first of many, or so Alec hoped.

But he had faith in them.


	7. [7]

The track skipped to the next one, a completely different artist, a completely different song, and completely meaningless to Alec.

He was lost in this kiss, his first.

Magnus was pulling him closer, his fingers playing at Alec's collarbone, and Alec wasn't putting up a fight for once.

It was over in seconds though with the sound of a key against a lock.

"Shit," Magnus swore. He had his hand in Alec's in an instant, pulling him towards the back of the store.

"This isn't his store is it?" Alec asked as Magnus threw open the back door.

"Not entirely--"

They sprinted down the back stair case, the same one they had met on.

They didn't stop until they were back at the park, where the band was just finishing up.

"Explain," Alec demanded, still winded from running.

"He's the president of the local bank that technically owns the store," Magnus laughed, bent over.

Alec pushed him, so he tumbled onto the ground. 

"Asshole!" Alec shouted. He immediately covered his mouth. Luckily no one had heard over the sound of the banjo solo.

Alec found himself on the ground a second later, having been tripped by Magnus.

"You lied to me," Alec said.

"Have you ever heard of the transitive property?" Magnus asked, avoiding his question.

"Nope."

"Did you pass geometry?" Magnus asked.

"Barely," Alec laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me," Magnus mused.

"Okay, I'm incredibly smart. Just not in math."

"Fair enough. Anyways, the transitive property states that if a=b and b=c then--"

"--a=c. I remember that," Alec said.

"I said he owns the store. The bank owns the store and he owns the bank. Thus he owns the store," Magnus said.

"And how do you have keys?"

"I opened by myself one day and they never asked for them back."

"I should be furious."

"You could be furious," Magnus said. "But there's no fun in that."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"I should get back to my family."

"Okay," Magnus said, smiling.

It took all Alec's willpower to leave Magnus on the ground, grinning like a fool.

.........

Magnus was at the door; Max had told him that.

What he hadn't also told him was that his dad was there, talking to Magnus, in his incredibly bright yellow shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked more like a bumblebee than anything.

Alec could see past the gaudy exterior. Magnus looked incredibly hot to him but his father was probably mortified-- probably on the verge of murderous.

Alec descended the stairs carefully, already ready for work.

But when his foot stepped on the creaky stairs and his dad turned around, he actually looked like he was smiling.

"Alexander. You didn't tell us you had made a friend."

"I--"

Magnus was smirking in the doorway.

"We should get to work," Alec said.

Why was his father so okay with this?

Even as a friend, Magnus was a little odd but he was so much more and that made him-- even worse.

Alec flew out the door, with Magnus following close behind. 

"You came to my house?" Alec asked as soon as they were far enough away.

"Obviously," Magnus said, fishing around in his pocket for a lollipop. This time he offered Alec one.

Alec just waved him away.

"What did he say? His exact words--"

"Alec, he was fine," Magnus said. "We talked about sports."

"Sports?" 

"The Giants," Magnus said.

"Baseball," Alec sighed, looking down at his feet. The sidewalk was oddly white and oddly clean. 

"Is that okay?"

Alec looked up.

"Yeah. I just--"

"I get it," Magnus said. "You're not out to your parents--"

"That's not--"

"Yeah, it is," Magnus said. "You don't want them to know you're seeing me. I understand. I'm not mad."

Magnus shrugged.

"And then there's the fact that I'm not exactly a model citizen," Magnus said. Alec laughed, looking at Magnus' gaudy outfit and the way his arms swung back and forth as he walked. 

Alec wanted to hold his hand more than anything in the world.

"I don't really care about that," Alec said.

"You're into the bad boy thing?" Magnus asked.

"Is that what you're calling this?" Alec asked, gesturing to all of Magnus.

"I don't really like to be defined, I suppose," Magnus said, catching one of Alec's hands. 

Alec's breath caught but they kept walking, like nothing was different, nothing had changed, like they weren't holding hands in public where anyone could see.

Alec loved that.

He loved how soft Magnus' hands were. He liked how carefully he held Alec's hand, as if asking for permission.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Magnus asked.

"Probably something with my family--" Alec stopped himself. Family dinners wouldn't make this summer memorable. Going out with Magnus would define memorable, "--but I could get out of that."

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"On a date?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus said, without hesitation.

"Okay."

"So that's a yes?" Alec nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Magnus asked. They had reached the back of the building.

Soon Magnus would be walking around right over Alec's head but they wouldn't really be together, despite the fact that they were in the same building.

Alec smiled and Magnus took that for a yes.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Magnus asked.

No one was around: 8 was too early to be awake if you were on vacation.

Alec leaned in, kissing Magnus' cheek. 

Then he disappeared inside the bookshop, leaning against the door for a moments, savoring every second of their walk.


	8. [8]

The door to his room opened without a knock or warning.

Alec yelped as Isabelle inspected him with a disgusted look on her face.

"You can't wear that on a date," she said.

"I don't remember asking you and-- I'm not going on a date," Alec said.

"Please," Isabelle said. "You disappeared last night and tonight you're suddenly going out to dinner with the hottie that works above you? I'm not stupid."

"I--"

"I won't tell. Jace already knows but--"

"Is this just a frequent topic of conversation?" Alec asked.

"Well, you've admitted it so now it probably won't be," she said, shrugging. "Can I help you get ready? You're going to embarrass him if you wear that ratty old thing."

"Thank you, Izzy," Alec snapped. She waved her hand, ordering the sweater off of him.

Then she was rifling through his drawers, tossing him a few different shirts to try on.

When they settled on a grey shirt with a black pocket, Isabelle played with his hair for a little while.

"So is it officially a date?" she asked.

"I suppose," Alec sighed. 

He was already squirming and nervous and Magnus wasn't even within a mile of his house yet.

......

The pickup had been very uneventful. Alec had gotten in Magnus' car, slipping out the door so fast he didn't even hear his parent's goodbye.

That's how he wanted it. Quick and painless and casual.

He was just going to dinner.

It wasn't a date.

It wasn't-- Magnus was reaching across the distance between the seats, taking Alec's hand.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

"Out of this town," Magnus said, getting on the state highway, gunning his little blue sports car.

The sun was setting in the direction they were driving; Alec felt like he was chasing it, following it to a place better than Tourist Central.

The rest of the drive was quiet, some indie band playing lightly on the alternative radio station. It was dark when they arrived at a little red-roofed diner on the side of the road.

"This, my dear Alexander, is vegan dining at it's finest."

"Are you vegan?" Alec asked as he shut the car door.

"Goodness no," Magnus said. "But sometimes I like to pretend I am."

And it was just like a date in the movie: Magnus holding the door open for him, asking for a table for two, sliding into the little diner booth, peering at each other over the tops of massive menus (despite the fact that there were only five different options), feet occasionally brushing.

It was cheesy and stupid but Alec loved every second of it. He loved the way Magnus messed with the waiter, who was too stupid (or high; it was a strong possibility) to notice, asking stupid questions to amuse Alec and make him smile.

They dined on the most organic salad Alec had ever had in the first course and in the third course, they were eating black bean burgers on gluten free buns with preservative-free ketchup.

On paper, Alec was sure he was about to eat dirt, but in reality, the food was amazing.

There were six courses in all, and Alec was stuffed by the end.

He didn't get the chance to even attempt to pay for the meal; Magnus had already slipped a $100 to the waiter.

"I'm the one who asked you," Magnus said. "I won't let you pay."

"I still feel bad," Alec mumbled, stealing another bite of the cheesecake they had split.

Magnus reached across, sliding the plate back towards himself, "Oh?"

"I mean you drove me, you paid for me--"

"You can pay me back," Magnus said, locking eyes with Alec. "Later." There was nothing suggestive about it. It was simply a statement of promise: a promise that there would be a second date, a second night together, that tonight hadn't been a complete failure.

Then they were back in the car, driving back to Seaside, the too-quaint town on the coast.

As soon as they got into the city limits, passing the glowing green sign, sans population count, Magnus spoke. "Do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"I suppose I could," Alec said. "But we have work in the morning."

"So we don't stay up late," Magnus shrugged, stealing a glance at Alec. "I promise to have you asleep by a decent hour."

Alec let out a little snort of laughter, and pulled out his phone, the bright screen lighting the entire interior of the car.

**Alec: Tell mom and dad I'm spending the night at a friend's.**

**Izzy: Why can't you?**

**Alec: -_-**

**Izzy: Fine. They said okay just don't be late to work**

**Alec: Thank you**

"Okay," Alec said. "I can go."

"I wasn't really going to give you a choice," Magnus said, pulling into a driveway.

"You were going to kidnap me?"

"If it came to it." Magnus flashed a smile before climbing out of the car. Alec clambered out after him and they entered a house just as grand and regal as Alec's. It was oddly silent, compared to Alec's where something was always happening in one of the rooms.

"Are we alone?" Alec asked, fingers trailing on the back of the couch.

"Apparently-- I hadn't planned on this of course," Magnus said, following Alec at a distance. 

It was always odd, showing someone around your house for the first time. Where did you stand? Where and what could you show them? What would interest them? How long were you allowed to talk about your mother's odd teacup collection?

"Liar," Alec scoffed, turning around. Magnus tilted his eyes up to the ceiling in defeat.

Magnus walked up to him, backing him up into the couch.

"Why, Alexander, I am offended."


	9. [9]

Alec's heart was beating double time, tapping out a rhythm faster than his body could keep up with.

His hands were unnaturally shaking as they gripped the edge of the couch.

But he didn't know why he was so nervous. He trust Magnus, wholeheartedly, despite everything. It was a stupid thing to do, but love was stupid in it's concept and existence.

He tried to keep a smile on his lips but he knew he looked like a scared little boy more than anything else.

"Stop me whenever," Magnus said in an airy whisper. Alec nodded as Magnus kissed him, lightly at first, each second making the kiss grow deeper. Alec was terribly inexperienced; breathing seemed impossible. Magnus was patient, giving Alec the time to regain his breath before restarting the kiss.

Alec's fingers eventually left the couch, regaining some color after being starch white for so long. They played with Magnus' hair for awhile, before getting bored and playing with Magnus' button-up shirt, contemplating undoing the first button.

The fact that they were in the living room had completely slipped away from Alec. So Magnus suddenly taking his hand and dragging him towards the stairs was his first time returning to reality in-- how long had it been?

"My mom won't bother us if the door is shut," Magnus reassured him, opening the first door in a long, cream-colored hallway.

The room was dark. Heat lightning cracked outside, sending a cat skittering out of the room.

"Chairman," Alec laughed as the cat leaped down the stairs.

"Forget the cat," Magnus whispered, pulling Alec up against him again.

"Need I remind you, that cat is the only reason I don't completely hate you," Alec whispered. He noticed the slight height difference between them for the first time: Magnus was just a sliver taller, leaving Alec to look up at him.

"Are you sure it isn't my irresistible charm?" Magnus asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was the cat."

Magnus spun Alec around, so his back was to the bed, the only single fixture Alec could make out in the room. Then it was another round of kisses and caresses and Alec undid one of the buttons, leaving it for awhile. 

It wasn't until he found himself under Magnus, laying on his bed in the dead silence of near-midnight that he started undoing the rest.

Everything else paused; Magnus watched Alec's fingers and Alec watched the way the shirt fell away after a second. Alec helped Magnus out of the sleeves, his fingers aching to touch any inch of bare skin that they could. 

He was so distracted with Magnus that when Magnus' fingertips were playing with the hem of Alec's t-shirt, asking for permission. Alec gave it by sitting up, meeting his lips with Magnus' yet again. 

Alec kept his eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to see Magnus' reaction to his tiny frame.

"You're beautiful," Magnus murmured against Alec's lips just before the fabric of the shirt parted their lips for a long second.

Heavy footsteps came up thundering up the stairs, followed by the clicking of heels.

Alec froze.

Magnus tossed the blankets over Alec, pushing his head down, then pushing Alec behind him, as the door opened without a knock.

"Why are you still up?" a woman's voice demanded. 

"Couldn't sleep. Too hot," Magnus said, a grin forming on his face as Alec tried to hold back laughter.

"Turn the A/C on then, Magnus," she said. "I swear, you're so lazy sometimes."

"Yep. The person who works the most hours in this house is most definitely the laziest. The one who is not touching a single dollar of his trust fund--"

"Not having this discussion tonight," she said, an eye roll apparent in her tone.

The door closed with a slam.

And Alec let a little giggle out.

Magnus turned over to face Alec.

They lay there in darkness, enjoying the moment that wouldn't be the same if the sun was lighting the room or if they were in Magnus' little sports car versus his bed.

Alec's fingers explored, mostly running on Magnus' lips because they were by far the most intriguing.

"So on that note, we should probably go to sleep," Magnus said, trailing his fingers along Alec's cheek.

"Aren't they going to be suspicious when they see me in the morning?"

"They're not up until 8. We will be long gone before they raise their ugly heads," Magnus said, pressing tiny kisses against Alec's skin, in random places.

"What happens after the summer?" Alec asked, finally feeling tired.

Magnus put a finger against Alec's lips.

"Shh. We don't talk about the end," Magnus said. "Not tonight. Not after such a good night."

Alec couldn't help but think about it.

Even after such a good night.


	10. [10]

Sleepovers became harder to achieve, leaving their interactions to take place after work in the form of stereotypical dinner-and-a-movie dates. Sometimes movies would be replaced with the theater in town or bands playing. Mondays were usually reserved for Alec to spend with his family, but he managed to snag an invite for Magnus on the second to last Monday of the summer.

The Lightwoods had rented a speedboat for the day, planning to take it out to some little islands for picnic lunch, fishing for Max, swimming for the boys, and tanning for Izzy, who was bringing along her new "friend," Simon. Jace was bringing Clary, the girl who attended more family dinners than Alec did.

Magnus only had to ask permission to go out.

Alec had decided to tag along as they spent their lunch break trying to find Ms. Bane in one of the boutiques off the main courtyard.

They found her in a tiny Parisian-themed one, examining a white tunic, quite literally two pieces of light fabric sewn together, valued at $325.

"Magnus," she said, mildly surprised to see her son.

"Hey," Magnus said. "So I was wondering if I could go out tomorrow with the Lightwoods."

She finally noticed Alec, standing against a bookshelf.

"Oh, hello," she said, giving him a smile reserved for people she had to like. "You'll have to ask Harold. He was talking about making plans for us to go into Destin and meet with some associates."

"I don't have to go for that," Magnus said. "I'm sure they're Harold's associates which means they're not my problems."

"You could be inheriting Harold's business one day, Magnus," she snapped.

"I highly doubt it," he said, which earned an imploring "Magnus" from Alec.

"I wouldn't go into the bank with that attitude," Ms. Bane said. "Now if you'll excuse me--"

She pressed the white tunic up against her frame.

"Size too small," Magnus commented, making sure his mother heard him as they exited. "You're not a six anymore."

"How does she not hate you?" Alec laughed.

"No, she does," Magnus said. "But disowning your child is frowned upon in most societies. Come on, the bank's around the corner. Harold isn't going to try and stop me."

"Why? Is he trying to seek your favor?" Alec asked, stepping in front of Magnus, walking backwards.

"Everyone is trying to seek my favor, love," Magnus joked. Alec laughed, immediately backing into his father.

"'Love?'" Robert Lightwood asked. "Seems like an awfully friendly word, Magnus."

While Alec froze in horror, Magnus didn't miss a beat, the lies coming easily.

"I call a lot of people that. Less offensive than 'pet' and less of a mouthful than 'biscuit,' though I did go through a 'biscuit' phase. My mother hated being compared to any kind of carb so she put the cabosh on that." The rambling lost Robert, just as Magnus planned it to.

"Where are you two headed?"

"To see my male parental unit," Magnus said.

"He's getting permission for tomorrow," Alec chimed in. 

"Good to know you still have a voice, Alexander," Robert said, glancing back at his son. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Magnus."

"You too, sir," Magnus said, slipping past him. Alec followed close behind, checking behind his shoulder until they were a safe distance away.

"We can't do that tomorrow," Alec said.

"I messed up," Magnus apologized. Alec was still tense.

"It's okay," he mumbled. Magnus opened the doors to the bank, which was quiet during the lunch hour.

"His office is back here," Magnus said, walking through the building under the suspicious eyes of receptionists and bank tellers.

Magnus opened the door to the far office.

Harold, who Alec had only seen in passing, was busy with the secretary in his lap.

Magnus didn't hesitate, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. He didn't seem shocked in the slightest; there was almost a hint of experience in the gesture.

"Wait--" Harold jumped up, dumping the pretty blonde out of his lap.

"My mom may be a bitch but she doesn't deserve this," Magnus said, gesturing to the horrific scene.

"You little--"

"Break up with her," Magnus demanded.

"Excuse me?" Harold said.

"Dump her and I won't show her the picture."

"I don't want to break up with your mother," Harold said.

"No, that's where you're wrong, dumbass," Magnus snarled. "You don't want her breaking up with you. Trust me. I've seen all of her breakups. You do not want her on your bad side. Kick her out. Send us back to Brooklyn."

Alec watched Magnus' sudden fierceness with shock. This was a new side to him, maybe something he would have expected from the smoking, record-playing bad boy he met on that first day. But Magnus had mellowed out in the post-addiction days. In the days he had spent with Alec.

"I'll give you twenty four hours," Magnus said. "And I'm going out with the Lightwoods tomorrow. I trust that won't be a problem."

Without hesitation, Magnus took Alec's hand, holding it with such bravery and determination to declare Alec as his.

Alec allowed it until they were out of the bank doors, then he took his hand back, more afraid of his father's wrath than Magnus' fury.

"Ugh!" Magnus shouted, jumping up onto the concrete edge of a flower planter. "I hate my mother but guys like him just piss me off." 

He jumped back down to the sidewalk, stopping in front of Alec.

"I could get back to New York," he said, with a smile. 

They had carefully danced around the conversation about what would happen after the summer was over. Until now, Magnus had began accepting his fate that he would be trapped in Seaside for the fall as well.

Alec smiled.

"I want you there," Alec said. 

"Ahh, black mail feels so good," Magnus said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"That is a horrible moral value," Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

"You are so damn attractive," Magnus whispered, just loud enough for Alec to hear and blush. "Especially when you do that."

Whatever happened tomorrow, it was sure to be interesting.


	11. [11]

Magnus was waiting on the dock, his car parked right next to the spot where the Lightwoods would eventually pull their white SUV into, wearing a striped bro tank and swim shorts. 

He was texting casually with one hand, his phone balanced precariously over the water. 

Alec was the first of the family to see him, as he was dragging a cooler on the wooden dock.

"You're here early," Alec said.

"I think you'll find that I'm never late," Magnus boasted, tucking his phone away in his pocket. Alec rolled his eyes, and gestured for Alec to get in the boat and take the cooler. 

Max came running down the dock, jumping into the boat beside Magnus.

"Dad says this can go over 60 miles an hour!" he shouted at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec, unsure of how to respond to Max's overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Max, why don't you find a place for the cooler?" Alec asked, offering Magnus a hand back up onto the dock. Magnus gave him relieved look in exchange and took Alec's hand, holding on tighter than what was probably necessary and keeping his hand in Alec's for was probably too long.

They walked back down the dock together, passing Jace and Clary who had arms full of pool toys and Isabelle who was accompanying her boyfriend, Simon, who had an arm full of towels.

It took a couple of trips to grab everything from the car and put it in the boat but eventually they were pushing off from the dock, Alec playing assistant to his father's commands. 

Magnus sat awkwardly among the rest of the kids, waiting for Alec to be back at his side.

From listening to the other four's conversation, he learn a couple of things:

1) Clary and Simon were both full-time Seaside residents

2) The couples were facing the same dilemma Alec and Magnus had just resolved

3) Clary and Simon had most definitely made out at some point but weren't telling Isabelle and Jace and

4) Isabelle and Jace were very similar and exact opposites of Alec.

When Alec finally sat down, he pulled himself and Magnus into the conversation. They talked about school, sighed about the end of summer, and mumbled complaints about their parents.

The boat ride took about forty minutes as they headed west for the string of isolated islands along the Emerald Coast.

"These islands used to be used for training for air gunners," Simon explained, as they passed by one particularly long one. 

"Used to?" Clary scoffed. "They still fire on the islands. My club at school is trying to clean the islands up because the military doesn't come and pick up the old shells up."

"What a noble cause," Magnus mused, trying not to sound sarcastic. Alec put his fist to his mouth to keep from laughing. Jace just wrapped his arm tighter around his proud girlfriend and glared at Alec.

They finally pulled up to the shore of an island, dropping anchor a few feet out to avoid running the boat aground. Max was the first one to jump into the water, wading to shore and covering himself in crystal white sand.

Everyone else was a bit more cautious, careful to leave their phones stored away in the compartment near the driver's seat and carrying the coolers, towels, and toys high above their heads as they climbed out.

"Oh dear goodness this is cold," Magnus said, as soon as his feet hit the shallow water.

"Are you kidding?" Alec asked. "This is lovely." 

The sun was warming the water to a comfortable temperature, almost bathwater, but still enough to keep one cool in the heat of the approaching midday.

"I'm not getting back in there," Magnus said as he and Alec dropped the cooler in the sand.

"I'm going exploring!" Max announced.

"Take someone with you," Maryse scolded.

"Nose goes," Isabelle mumbled, her finger flying up. Alec was the next fastest, leaving Jace to "eagerly" volunteer.

Clary begrudgingly joined him and then they were down to four teenagers and two adults. Maryse and Isabelle were adamant about tanning and Robert was determined to finish the paperwork he had to do. Simon just wanted to read some manga and hide away in the shade.

That left Magnus and Alec and the island, since the water was far too cold for Magnus.

"We could go exploring," Magnus offered. The first exploring party had gone to left so they were going to go right. 

Alec grabbed some water and towels and told his barely-listening parents they were going to go find some of the fabled gunshells Simon had told them about.

"How far do we actually have to walk?" Magnus asked softly as they left the main camp behind. 

"Very far," Alec said. As soon as the camp was out of sight though, Magnus slipped his hand in Alec's unable to take the lack of contact. 

"If we got caught--" Alec started.

"--would it be the worst thing in the world?" Magnus asked, finishing it in a completely different way.

"Not exactly," Alec said. "The worst thing in the world would be losing you at this point. And that's what I'm afraid would happen."

It was a way to say "I love you," in more than just three words. 

Magnus stopped.

"I think we've walked far enough," Magnus said, decidedly.

They'd been gone only five minutes.

"Magnus--" Alec started a protest. 

But he was pulling Alec into the little spot of trees, pushing him up against one, and kissing him senselessly.

Alec grasped for the back of the tree, trying to find his balance as Magnus' lips made their own way down his neck, towards the collar of his t-shirt. 

The protest that would have been such a compelling argument if ever verbalized, got lost in Alec's throat, replaced by gasps as Alec tried to catch up with Magnus.

Alec raised Magnus' lips back up to his, taking control again. 

He busied his hands with taking off the horribly bright tank top Magnus was wearing, tossing it into the sand, where Alec hoped it would stay for eternity.

Magnus reciprocated, pulling Alec's white t-shirt off.

"You're going to burn," Magnus mumbled.

Alec starting laughing, throwing his head back against the tree Magnus was still pressing him up against.

"It was just a statement of fact," Magnus said, throwing his hands up.

"Well, I didn't actually plan on taking my shirt off," Alec said, glaring at Magnus.

"I am a slave to my heart's desires," Magnus said. "Don't blame me."

Magnus stepped back and immediately winced, lifting his foot.

Shining in the Florida sun was a little golden cylinder.

The fabled gunshell.


	12. [12]

They eventually settled half in the shade, their legs sticking out into the sun. 

Magnus rolled the bullet in between his fingers.

"Who were you texting?" Alec asked, tucking his arms behind his head.

"Jealous?"

"No," Alec said, as if he hadn't even thought about it. Because he hadn't.

"My mother," Magnus said. "She's a frantic mess."

"So Harold broke it off?"

"Three glasses into a Bordeaux Red," Magnus said. "I think he'd hoped she'd be more tolerable drunk." When Alec didn't say anything he added, "She's not."

"Did he say anything about the picture?"

"He stopped by my room before I left," Magnus said. "He said-- and I quote-- 'I expect you'll delete that photo now.'"

"Did you?" Alec asked, looking over at Magnus, who had stopped the obsessive spinning of the bullet.

"Of course not," Magnus said, his eyes dead.

It scared Alec, this dark side that had it's way of appearing. Magnus looked back at the water, tracking the waves breaking every few seconds into white foam.

Alec sat up, watching Magnus intently, verging on possessive. He wanted Magnus to look at him, just so his eyes could tell Magnus that this dark side was so out of Magnus' new character.

But his head never turned, his eyes never looked.

"So does this mean you're going back to Brooklyn?" Alec asked.

"I suppose so," Magnus said, glancing over quickly. But his gaze didn't linger.

"Please, sound more depressed," Alec mumbled.

"I just-- there's really nothing else in Brooklyn," Magnus said. "I've got as much of a life there as I do here."

"But I'll be there."

A smile played on Magnus' lips.

"Yeah," he said.

"And there's more homeless people in Brooklyn," Alec pointed out. "I'd say there's less rich people, but I'm not quite sure."

Magnus laughed.

"And you can find reasonably priced clothing," Alec added.

"Nothing I wear is reasonably priced," Magnus said.

"I guess that's true," Alec said.

"I know it's true," Magnus said.

Alec nudged Magnus' arm with his head.

"Are you trying to fight me with your head?" Magnus laughed. "Or get my attention?"

"Attention," Alec breathed, pushing Magnus back into the sand, kissing him with less ferocity than earlier. It was calm and simple; time wasn't an issue. Alec had his fingers twisted in Magnus' hair, which he hadn't bothered to put gel in today. It was only this loose at two in the morning after the day had worn it out.

They didn't hear the footsteps in the sand until the last possible second. 

And they were too tangled in each other to react fast enough.

Alec's mother just looked sad. Not disappointed. Not shocked or surprised. Just sad.

"Get up," she said, exhausted. "There's a storm coming."

Magnus pushed Alec off him, for the other boy's sake.

Their eyes went to the western horizon which was clear. Alec was the first to look behind them to the angry grey sky.

Maryse was walking away, flip flops clicking.

"Is she going to tell your dad?" Magnus asked in a whisper.

"I don't know-- I can't think," Alec said, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He wasn't ready to take the time to cry or protest or exploded. He was still in the processing stage.

Magnus snatched up their towels and half-drunk water bottles and pulled Alec to his feet.

"It was bound to happen," Magnus said. "No one can lie forever."

..........

His parents were whispering furiously as the boat drove them at that coveted 60 mph into the storm and back to Seaside.

Every once in awhile they would turn and look back at the teenagers, but mostly at Magnus, who didn't waver under their gaze.

Lightning cracked for the first time when they were about twenty minutes out.

Their odds of getting struck increased with every mile closer they got.

"The storm came out of nowhere," Simon said, staring at his phone. He'd been tracking the storm since they got on the boat. "There's no way we could have known."

"Gotta love Florida," Isabelle mused.

Max was shaking under a blanket, huddled up against Alec for warmth and comfort. 

"Can't we go any faster?" Jace asked. Robert looked back pointedly, silencing Jace with his glare.

It was a mad dash when they finally docked, Alec and Jace tying the boat up while everyone else emptied it of it's cargo, jumping into the SUV. 

Maryse insisted that Magnus not drive in the weather, which was borderline-hurricane, so he joined in as well as they twisted through the streets of Seaside.

Rather than drop everyone off at home, they just went back to the Lightwoods to wait out the storm and eat the lunch they'd packed for the island in the safety and comfort of the beach house.

They ate in silence, scattered through out the kitchen and dining room.

As soon as Max disappeared to his room, Isabelle and Simon were gone and Clary and Jace asked to be dismissed.

Magnus and Alec attempted to sneak away.

"No," Robert said. "Back here."

Alec froze, his hand on the doornob to his room.

He and Magnus made eye contact briefly before Alec walked back into kitchen, Magnus on his heels like a faithful, albeit lost, puppy.

"Is this what you've been doing all summer?" Robert demanded.

"'Doing' is the wrong word," Alec said.

"Oh dear Lord," Maryse sighed, pushing her fingers through her tangled black hair. "Robert, are we really ready to have this discussion?"

"Yes," Robert said.

"So are you going to punish me?" Alec asked. "Tell me I can't see him anymore?"

Magnus' phone started vibrating in his pocket. He tried to ignore it but every vibration made it seemed more urgent. He'd stolen a glance at his phone in the car: **62 unread messages** , all from his mother. But it was the single message from Harold that concerned him.

"If you were Max's age, I would," Robert said. "I don't approve of this at all. I don't want it going on in my house."

"But?" Alec asked.

"Excuse me," Magnus said, fleeing from the room and into the guest bathroom.

Their eyes followed him but Robert continued.

"Your mother pointed out that you're out of our house in a year and that nothing I can say will stop you."

"That's right," Alec said, with more confidence than he actually had.

"Let me make this clear though," Robert said. "I do not accept this. I do not approve of it. And I do not support it. I love you, Alexander; that hasn't changed. But it doesn't mean I'm fond of your choices."

And such was love: unconditional.

Loving the person, hating their actions. Hating their situation. Hating what they couldn't help.

Magnus came out of the bathroom, his phone dangling loosely in his hand.

"I have to go," he said, his voice empty.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at the Lightwood parents, begging them for a second alone with Alec.

"Please," Alec finally asked. 

"We'll be in the study," Maryse said, pulling her husband away.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Alec asked.

"My mother is threatening to burn down Harold's house," Magnus said. 

"I'm going with you," Alec said, deciding in the second. 

"No," Magnus said, heading for the front door.

"Magnus, if I stay here, they're just going to be pissed," Alec said. "Please."

Magnus turned back.

"They're not yelling just because you're here," Alec added. "Please."


	13. [13]

The entire house smelled like gasoline. Harold's voice carried throughout the house as Magnus stepped inside, holding Alec's hand, keeping him behind him.

Alec hadn't expected this.

"--irrationally."

"Irrationally?! You think this is irrational? Just you wait--" She stopped mid-shout, noticing her son. They stood in the kitchen, her on one side of the counter, Harold on the other, his hands raised as if they could stop the fire from reaching him. She wore a white dress which whipped wildly around her from the stormy wind that was coming in through the open windows. It made her seem ghostly. "Magnus?" she finally croaked.

"Hey," Magnus said. His grip on Alec's hand got tighter. "What are you doing?"

"You're back early," she stuttered. 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Ma, it's pitch black outside. It's going to storm any second now."

She was silent, watching him with conflicted eyes. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" Magnus asked, gesturing to the butane lighter in her hand. Her finger was on the trigger.

"Put it down," Magnus ordered. "Let's go. We can get out of town. We'll go back to Brooklyn."

"I don't want to go back to bloody Brooklyn!" she screeched. "I want him dead! He cheated on me and he was afraid I'd find out!"

Alec and Magnus looked at Harold. Magnus had never sent the picture so how. . .

"I saw the credit card bill," she seethed. "A thousand dollar ring that's two sizes too small? Please!"

"Mom, you'll end up in jail!" Magnus snapped. "This is insane. You're lucky no one's called the cops yet! Besides! You'll kill me and Alec if you do this. So put it down."

"I just want him," she said, pointing the lighter at Harold.

"Get out, Harold," Magnus ordered. 

"If you move, I'll light this place up," Magnus' mom retorted. Harold was stuck now.

"Alec, go," Magnus whispered.

Alec wasn't moving either.

"Alec, please," Magnus begged. 

"No," Alec said.

Magnus turned his focus back to his mom, in all her ethereal beauty. Outside, lightning was beginning to crash again.

Magnus let Alec's hand go and took slow, measured steps towards her.

"Lighter," Magnus demanded, his hand outstretched and expecting. 

She looked at her son, and Magnus knew that she was fighting with herself, fighting against the alcohol and the pain and the need for revenge.

And she dropped it, the lighter clattering to the floor. Magnus dove to catch it, but the spark still caught. 

Purposeful or accidental, it had happened. It was happening.

He skittered backwards, Alec pulling him back to his feet.

"Mom!" Magnus screamed as the flames spread. They climbed up her dress. Harold was scrambling for the front door, grabbing Magnus' other arm.

The three men fled the house, knowing that Miss Bane was beyond saving.

As well as the beach house.

........

It might as well have been the beginning of the summer again because Alec was sitting across from his parents, yet again, getting lectured from his father.

Did he know the fire was going to start?

Did he know Magnus' mother was going insane?

How could he just stand there?

Why didn't he get help?

Why didn't he get out of the house?

Why did he go in the first place?

And "I felt like I was doing the right thing" was no longer the correct answer.

So he took the lecture and got sent to bed, after calling Kate and telling her he wouldn't be coming in to work.

He lay awake for awhile, contemplating it all. 

His eyes were just starting to close when there was another knock on the window. 

This time, Alec didn't hesitate, opening the window and closing it the second Magnus was through to minimize the amount of rain that got in.

Magnus grabbed Alec's bath towel which hung on the bed frame, wiping himself down.

"Hi," Alec said, softly, sitting back on his bed.

"Can you parents hear us?" Magnus asked, slipping out of his shoes.

"They're on the second floor and with this rain I can barely hear you," Alec said. Magnus sat beside him. "Where's your mom?"

"The police put her in the drunk tank for the night," Magnus said. "Harold's paying a hefty amount to keep this off her record, which is nice off him. Would you be surprised to know that the cops in this town are used to taking bribes?"

"Not at all," Alec said, putting his hand on Magnus' knee. "And what about the house?"

"Harold's getting it cleaned. Should be fine in the morning," Magnus said, leaning towards Alec.

"And where does Harold think you are?"

"Harold doesn't care anymore," Magnus said, sighing. "As far as he sees it, I costed him a relationship, $10,000 in house repairs and $10,000 to keep my lunatic of a mother out of jail."

"And Brooklyn?"

"Worst comes to worst, I tell my mom I'm going to live on my own and that if she doesn't pay for it, I'll do blah, blah, blah. . ."

His voice trailed off and with every word, his face got closer to Alec's in the dark until their lips were just barely brushing.

Magnus' hand found Alec's cheek, and tenderness was replaced with eagerness. He moved quickly, his legs straddling Alec's hips, slowly laying him back on the bed.

"My parents," Alec protested, though lamely.

"Then be quiet," Magnus ordered.

And the thunder and lightning would be the only sound the Lightwood parents would hear all night.


	14. [Epilogue]

The End-of-Summer Fireworks exploded overhead, fading into smoke that would cover the town for the next couple of hours, making twilight seem foggy grey, rather than black.

The grand finale was approaching, which meant goodbyes were approaching.

Isabelle and Simon were having one last makeout session in the trees and Clary and Jace were clinging to each other on the picnic blanket, Clary's tears falling silently into Jace's shirt.

Magnus and Alec were running through the deserted part of town, trying to get to the roof of The Needle and the bookshop below.

Fireworks were best viewed from high up, Magnus had decided.

It had little to do to the thrill of breaking into the shop again.

They raced up the wooden steps, and Magnus pulled out the key again, fitting into the lock.

"There's a ladder in the break room," Magnus said, guiding Alec through the maze of CD shelves.

"Still a bad idea."

"Live a little," Magnus said. 

A few seconds later, they were standing on the roof, staring out over the central plaza.

"Wow," Alec mused, stepping towards the edge. 

"It's different up here," Magnus said. "It makes you feel like a god."

The final fireworks were beginning, and they turned towards the park.

Blues and greens flashed and popped before fading into a display of reds and orange and yellows.

The final set was a rapid progression of whites, dabbled with specks of gold.

The audience's applause was faint but still audible.

Alec slipped his hand into Magnus'.

"So last kiss until we find each other in New York," Alec said.

"Should I start crying?" Magnus asked, mocking poor Clary.

"Please don't. I wouldn't know what to do," Alec laughed.

"So no crying," Magnus said.

"How about you just kiss me and we get off this roof before we get caught," Alec proposed.

"That sounds about right," Magnus said, kissing Alec without hesitation.

One rogue firework went off in the distance.

Summer was officially over.


	15. [Author's Note]

Hi, fun friend!

So that was my summer fic! *infinitesimal cheers* I actually wrote it after starting it in June! I actually did actual outlining for this fic and there's a picture on Wattpad of the actual chaos of how I plan my writing. There was supposed to be more gelato and less rain, essentially.

Seaside is a really town in Florida, though people and events (like homicidal mothers) are completely fictional, and a couple of things are factual about it:

1) There is a main plaza square with a ton of shops and restaurants and food trucks (FOOD TRUCKS).

2) There is a record store with a bookstore underneath, though "The Needle" is not it's name. And it is so cool. I have a squid notebook from the record shop.

3) It is very expensive and none of the prices are made up.

4) It is on the Gulf of Mexico/Emerald Coast and about twenty minutes away from the equally touristy town of Destin.

5) It is very hot and without A/C you're dead.

6) There are a ton of islands on the coast and they are covered in gunshells (but the beaches are getting cleaned) and finding them is super exciting.

So I hope you liked this A/U! Thank you for your reads, likes, and comments, and more importantly, your valued existence.

If you didn't, tell me why in the comments.

If you did, tell me why in the comments.

If you have feelings that you can't seem to comprehend or express out loud, tell me in the comments.

And I'll see you around in other fics!

~A

 

_The So-Called "Other Fics":_

_-Piano Days and Other Malec One-Shots-- ONGOING_

_-The Aftermath Chronicles-- COMPLETED_

_-Small Town Days-- COMPLETED_

_-How to Name Your Cat-- COMPLETED_

_-Polaroids: A Photo Story-- COMING SOON (Mondays in the fall of 2015)_


End file.
